


A Few Words About Love

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: Каждая невероятная история любви – или мимолётной страсти, там уж как повезёт, – начинается с момента, когда мир меняется на глазах, Он замечает Её… Ну или так.





	A Few Words About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский взгляд на орионскую физиологию.

Каждая невероятная история любви — или мимолётной страсти, там уж как повезёт, — начинается с момента, когда мир меняется на глазах, Он замечает Её…  
  
Ну или так.  
  
— Профессор Пайк, разрешите обратиться! — промурлыкал кто-то от дверей, когда Пайк, пытаясь не уснуть, доделывал очередной отчёт по строительству «Энтерпрайз», которое он курировал по праву будущего капитана.  
  
Подняв голову, он сощурился и увидел в тёмном проёме стройную фигурку с пышной копной волос. Большее натруженные глаза, уставшие и от искусственного света, и от долгого бодрствования, видеть отказывались.  
  
— Представьтесь, кадет, — устало скомандовал Пайк, — и, бога ради, выйдите на свет.  
  
Два шага вперёд, два звонких удара каблучков о деревянный пол.  
  
— Кадет Гейла Петровская, сэр, — прощебетал звонкий девичий голос, и Пайк мысленно возвёл очи горе.  
  
Петровская была личным кошмаром Академии с самого поступления туда. Её родители, чистокровные орионцы, переехали на Землю, да не куда-нибудь, а в Россию. И фамилию взяли соответствующую. Их единственная дочь отлично говорила на трёх языках с детства и начала увлекаться их изучением ещё в младших классах, а потом блестяще сдала все экзамены и оказалась в Академии на курсе ксенолингвистики, где с первых дней стала чуть ли не единственной конкуренткой Нийоте Ухуре, фаворитке Спока и блестящему специалисту. Всё бы ничего, но Гейла с её трудоспособностью и энтузиазмом метила в альфа-смену любого из лучших звездолётов, а лучшим из лучших в данный момент являлся достраиваемый «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Поэтому разговор, который сейчас предстоял Пайку, был далеко не первым и явно не последним.  
  
— Присаживайтесь, кадет, я занят, — проворчал Пайк полушутливо, снова возвращаясь к отчёту.  
  
Гейла послушно опустилась на стул напротив и сидела, практически не дыша, пока он работал. Пайк то и дело бросал на неё взгляды исподлобья, фоново оценивая, как Гейла ведёт себя со старшим по званию, и обдумывая, почему стоит ей отказать.  
  
Нет, Гейла, безусловно, заслуживала места начальника связи — если бы Пайк не пообещал Споку, что возьмёт на это место Ухуру, то он бы давным-давно прекратил эти орионские танцы с феромонами вокруг себя. Однако слово уже было дано, и Пайк теперь с некоторой тоской наблюдал, как распределённая на «Фаррагут» лично им Гейла продолжает своё паломничество.  
  
Надо сказать, слишком противозаконных приёмов Гейла не использовала — Пайк, разумеется, держал в секрете свою поддерживаемую специальной сывороткой низкую восприимчивость к орионским феромонам, пользуясь ею для вычисления студентов, злоупотребляющих своим даром, однако и ему порой приходилось подолгу застревать в туалетной кабинке, испытав на себе мощь орионских чар. С Гейлой всё было вполне невинно: она желала добиться от Пайка только дружелюбия и всегда тщательно себя сдерживала, воздействуя аккуратно для получения необходимого эффекта. Одёргивать её за столь мелкие шалости Пайк не спешил — за всеми орионцами в Академии он следил весьма тщательно, благо их было не так много, и прекрасно был осведомлён о том, что Гейла свои оценки заслуживает честным трудом. На «Энтерпрайз» стремились многие, и в их числе было немало кадетов, не гнушавшихся грязных методов достижения своих целей, а в ответ на такую вот немую просьбу о дружелюбии хотелось ответить благосклонностью.  
  
К маю-июню должны были достроить «Энтерпрайз» и отладить все системы на ней — как раз к тренировочным полётам, — а потому Пайк изнывал от нетерпения, считая дни. Но пока в разгаре была зимняя сессия, и, судя по тому, что Гейла медленно, но верно засыпала, съёжившись на неудобном стуле, близился очередной экзамен.  
  
Пайк закончил очередной абзац отчёта, прикидывая, о чём можно было бы написать в заключении, чтобы адмирал Маркус не смог придраться к нему, и заметил, что Гейла всё-таки задремала, тихонечко посапывая во сне, как ручной ёжик, который был у него когда-то в детстве, так давно, что Пайк забыл даже его кличку. Тёмно-рыжие локоны рассыпались по затянутым в красный реплицированный хлопок плечам, пушистые ресницы трепетали, будто последние осенние листья на ветках деревьев…  
  
Поймав себя на последней мысли, Пайк одновременно смутился и восхитился тем, насколько настойчивой и вместе с тем обходительной оказалась Гейла, что начала вызывать у него отклик не просто как надоедливый кадет, выпрашивающий себе место на звездолёте, но как блестящий будущий офицер, желающий получить достойное своих профессиональных качеств место работы. И — совершенно внезапно — как красивая девушка, вновь и вновь добивающаяся его внимания, пусть и не в романтическом смысле.  
  
— Кадет Петровская, — тихо, но звучно позвал Пайк, — не соблаговолите ли составить мне компанию?  
  
К чести Гейлы, она не только тут же проснулась, отреагировав на своё имя, но и сразу же сориентировалась с тем, что он сказал:  
  
— Разумеется, профессор Пайк, — ответила она и довольно небрежно для девушки потёрла глаза, — а куда мы пойдём?  
  
Пайк улыбнулся — и вопросу, и мысли, что орионские девушки всё-таки прекрасны: земным требуется много косметики для поддержания красоты, а орионки от природы наделены всем, что можно было бы дорисовать.  
  
— Пока что в соседний корпус. Там круглосуточно продают вкуснейший кофе, а нам с вами предстоит ещё как минимум полтора часа бодрствования.  
  
Расчётливость — необходимое качество для капитана звездолёта и профессора Академии: с его помощью можно выяснять границы терпения своих подчинённых и выбирать самых надёжных. И сейчас, вырисовывая перспективы совместного времяпрепровождения, Пайк надеялся, что Гейла всё-таки выберет сон, тем более он всё-таки посмотрел расписание и узнал, что завтра всех будущих связистов ожидал экзамен по вулканскому языку — одному из самых замороченных в их секторе галактики.  
  
Однако Гейла поспешила его разочаровать:  
  
— Если там готовят тройной эспрессо, я очень даже за, профессор.  
  


***

  
  
В итоге с отчётом Пайк заканчивал только в третьем часу ночи. Гейла дважды по его просьбе приносила ему кофе, каждый раз прихватывая стаканчик для себя, и, пользуясь его занятостью, что-то тихонько изучала в падде, повторяя одними губами какие-то заковыристые словосочетания.  
  
Кофе не особенно помогало — да, спать немного расхотелось, но от обилия кофеина в организме Пайка начало подташнивать. От целого дня, проведённого в кресле, некстати заныла спина, и это иррационально злило. Пайк то и дело поёживался, пытаясь размять мышцы, и, в очередной раз скособочившись в особенно изогнутый вариант одной из букв пресловутого вулканского алфавита, поймал на себе сосредоточенный взгляд Гейлы.  
  
— Кадет Петровская? — спросил он, не уточняя суть вопроса, но это и не требовалось.  
  
— Профессор Пайк, у вас болит спина? — парировала Гейла уверенно.  
  
— Допустим, — не стал отрицать Пайк, откидываясь на спинку кресла, — ему стало интересно, куда может зайти этот ночной разговор. — Вы что-то хотите сказать по этому поводу?  
  
— Хочу, — Гейла встала, отложила падд к сумке и оперлась ладонями о стол прямо перед Пайком, — орионки очень хорошо делают массаж.  
  
— Предлагаете избавить меня от боли? — Пайк поднял одну бровь, беззлобно усмехаясь, но Гейла была непреклонна.  
  
— Так точно, сэр, — сказала она и вытянула руки по швам, ожидая приказа.  
  
Пайк мог бы и выгнать её — в конце концов, такое предложение старшему по званию расценивается как завуалированное домогательство, тем более с происхождением Гейлы, однако Пайк слишком хорошо её знал.  
  
— В таком случае я разрешаю вам доказать свою личную компетентность в данном вопросе.  
  
Гейла практически просияла при этих словах и бодро порхнула ему за спину.  
  
— Могу я попросить вас снять мундир, сэр? — спросила Гейла и тут же пояснила свою просьбу: — Ткань слишком жёсткая. Мне будет неудобно, сэр.  
  
Пайк расстегнул и снял мундир, отложил его на крышку стола, улыбнувшись восхищённому вздоху Гейлы — почему-то в Академии Пайк считался староватым для занимаемой им должности, и мало кто знал, что на самом деле он вовсе не офисная крыса, как многие служащие Звёздного флота. Пайк на все сто отрабатывал своё звание капитана, в том числе и в смысле физической формы.  
  
Оставшаяся на нём майка не скрывала результатов его ежедневных тренировок, и Пайк остался доволен произведённым эффектом, хотя и знал, что дальше Гейлы эта информация не уйдёт.  
  
— Что же вы стоите, кадет, — подстегнул Пайк, — приступайте.  
  
Гейла коротко выдохнула, потёрла ладони друг о друга и положила их Пайку на плечи, а потом сдавила на пробу мышцы. Добившись слегка болезненного вздоха, она легко заскользила ладонями по его спине и плечам, поглаживая и постепенно придавливая. От этой почти ласки Пайк немного разомлел и расслабился, обмякая в кресле.  
  
Неожиданно пальцы Гейлы остро впились в какие-то особенные точки на его шее и ниже, вдоль позвоночника, так, что он коротко простонал и тут же проклял себя за несдержанность.  
  
— Расслабьтесь, сэр, — велела Гейла тоном, граничащим с командным, но ровно настолько, чтобы Пайк, не приняв это за оскорбление, мог её послушаться.  
  
Отпустив себя ещё немного, Пайк прикрыл глаза и позволил Гейле находить свои болевые точки и безжалостно их массировать. Глухие постанывания срывались с его губ теперь в ответ на практически каждое движение рук Гейлы, но орионских феромонов по-прежнему не чувствовалось, причём даже направленных на дружелюбие: Гейла честно отрабатывала свои слова, разминая его спину так, как до этого не делали и профессиональные массажисты, у которых он проводил каждое начало своего отпуска, пытаясь привести в порядок тело.  
  
И тут спину действительно начало отпускать — сначала неуверенно, а потом всё быстрее и быстрее. К концу массажа Пайк чувствовал себя чуть ли не заново родившимся и в порыве благодарности готов был целовать Гейле руки. Но, разумеется, сдержался.  
  
— Благодарю вас, кадет, — сказал Пайк и откашлялся, потому что голос его звучал довольно хрипло.  
  
Массаж возбудил его — форменные брюки стали тесноваты в районе паха, и Пайк смущённо попытался более-менее незаметно поправить свой член, глядя за реакцией Гейлы. Но куда там — Гейла была совершенно невозмутима и даже, кажется, довольна результатами своего труда.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, сэр, — отчеканила Гейла.  
  
Глянув на отчёт, Пайк увидел, что осталось только оформить строчку с подписью, что он тут же и сделал.  
  
— Уже половина четвёртого утра, кадет, — сказал Пайк, бросив взгляд на часы, — вам к восьми на экзамен. Обсудим ваш вопрос позже. Хорошо?  
  
— Так точно, — Гейла отдала ему честь, подхватила свою сумку и почти бегом покинула кабинет.  
  
Пайк посмотрел ей вслед, сокрушённо вздохнул и начал собираться — ему нужно было ещё заехать домой, взять свежий мундир, позавтракать… И да. Подрочить в душе, чёрт побери.  
  


***

  
  
Но следующего раза не вышло — буквально тем же утром Пайка выдернули из болота тихой академической жизни и отправили в пятимесячную миссию дипломатического характера. Поэтому о Гейле он вспомнил только тогда, когда поднимался на капитанский мостик новенькой «Энтерпрайз».  
  
«Дайте-ка мне списки кадетов, назначенных на наш корабль, мистер Спок», — написал он своему старшему помощнику, и Спок тут же переслал ему на падд всю необходимую информацию.  
  
Фамилии Петровской Пайк, разумеется, не нашёл.  
  
«А оформите, будьте добры, в бета-смену «Энтерпрайз» кадета Гейлу Петровскую», — отослал он Споку.  
  
Ответ его немного позабавил, как и всегда:  
  
«Но распределение кадетов уже произошло и было заверено. Сэр?»  
  
«Выполняйте, коммандер», — написал Пайк и улыбнулся. Гейла всё-таки своего добилась, хотя и не в полной мере. Он на мгновение представил её счастливое одухотворённое лицо после долгожданного перевода и порадовался за Гейлу, а потом, входя в роль капитана, начал отдавать распоряжения своей новой альфа-смене, набранной из лучших кадетов специально для обкатки «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Тогда Пайк ещё не знал, что именно о той ночи, проведённой с Гейлой наедине в полутёмном кабинете, он будет вспоминать, чтобы зацепиться хоть за какую-то мелочь, которая могла бы отвлечь его от боли, когда инопланетная тварь вгрызалась в его нёбо, пробираясь к мозгу.  
  


***

  
  
После реабилитации под бдительным надзором доктора Маккоя Пайк получил приказ о назначении на пост адмирала и долго сидел с ним в руках, вглядываясь в безжалостно-чёрные буквы на голубовато-белом фоне. Одним из условий его назначения становилась передача Джеймсу Кирку капитанского поста «Энтерпрайз» — того самого, которого он и сам добивался не один день.  
  
Плен перечеркнул всё. Пайк знал, что до окончательного возвращения в строй ему ещё далеко, но безумно хотел вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», хотя и понимал: он нужен здесь, для поддержания духа кадетов Академии, которые нос к носу столкнулись с огромной трагедией — весь старший курс, кроме тех, кто был на «Энтерпрайз», погиб. Подобного никогда не случалось — и сейчас, когда к этой беде добавился ещё и разрушенный Вулкан, Академию тем более нельзя было оставлять без присмотра.  
  
Поэтому он недрогнувшей рукой подписал приказ в графе «Соглашаюсь» и отправился получать белоснежную адмиральскую форму.  
  
Кирка награждали всей Академией. Пайк был горд видеть его таким — уверенным, сильным, величественным даже — очень похожим на своего отца. Пожав Кирку руку, Пайк смотрел на него и видел Джорджа в жизнерадостной улыбке, в хитроватом блеске голубых глаз. Кирк всё-таки выиграл пари и стал капитаном за три года, оправдав все возможные и невозможные надежды. Сопровождалось награждение громогласными аплодисментами — кадеты знали своего героя.  
  
На выходе из аудитории задержавшегося с высшим командованием Пайка ожидали.  
  
— Адмирал Пайк, сэр, разрешите обратиться! — Гейла нервно отдала честь и смотрела как-то слишком эмоционально, так что Пайк ответил:  
  
— Разрешаю. Только сперва пройдёмте в мой кабинет.  
  
Громко сказано — пройдёмте, когда ты сидишь в инвалидной коляске, но цокот каблучков Гейлы странным образом успокаивал эту начинающуюся хандру, которую Пайк считал первым признаком надвигающейся старости. И, поглядывая на идущую рядом пружинистым шагом Гейлу, Пайк почему-то подумал, что, если бы не случайное воспоминание и последующий приказ, он бы никогда больше не увидел её.  
  
Галантно пропустив Гейлу вперёд, Пайк притворил дверь в кабинет и всем своим видом выразил готовность слушать.  
  
— Я хотела бы высказать вам свою благодарность, сэр, — начала Гейла официальным тоном, но на «сэр» её голос странным образом взлетел, и она вдруг расплакалась.  
  
Пайк никогда не видел плачущих орионок и растерялся — почему-то он не задумывался, что сильные и уверенные в себе двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю орионские женщины способны на столь человеческое проявление слабости. Но, как хороший капитан, он посчитал своей обязанностью успокоить её.  
  
— Кадет Петровская… Гейла, — ласково сказал Пайк, — я понимаю вас. Постарайтесь взять себя в руки.  
  
Гейла всхлипнула и кивнула, вытирая слёзы, но её взгляд выражал отчаянную благодарность.  
  
— Сэр, своим приказом вы спасли мне жизнь, — всё ещё дрожащим голосом сказала Гейла, но по ней было видно, что она сумела справиться с эмоциями, — я об этом думаю с того самого момента, как увидела на мониторе остатки нашего флота. Я не могу выразить… Я в огромном долгу перед вами, адмирал Пайк, сэр.  
  
Гейла мелко дрожала от покидающего её нервного напряжения, слёзы текли по щекам — больше она их не стирала.  
  
— Не стоит… — попытался остановить её Пайк, но Гейла продолжила:  
  
— Мои родители служили на флоте, сэр. Они погибли, оба. И я бы погибла. Поэтому стоит, сэр. Это вопрос орионской чести.  
  
Шутка про русскую фамилию Гейлы тут была уж точно неуместна, хотя, когда ранее Гейла заводила разговор об орионской чести, Пайк часто пользовался ею для «щелчка по носу». Но сейчас ему показалось более правильным сделать другое.  
  
— Иди сюда, — сказал он Гейле, потянув её за руку на себя, и, когда она наклонилась, обнял.  
  
Плечи Гейлы затряслись ещё сильнее, она уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, наверняка испачкав растёкшейся тушью мундир, но Пайку было плевать на его белоснежность. Он гладил Гейлу по спине и волосам, шепча что-то доброе и ласковое, и сам едва сдерживался от слёз, вспоминая, сколько кадетов и его хороших друзей погибло в тот злополучный день.  
  
— Если хотите, для защиты вашей чести я возьму вас под своё командование в штабе, — предложил Пайк мягко, надеясь, что решил правильно.  
  
— Буду счастлива, сэр, — прошептала Гейла в его плечо, потихоньку успокаиваясь.  
  


***

  
  
Некоторое время Пайк действительно спокойно работал. Новая должность неожиданно порадовала его перспективой «оседлать» какой-нибудь ещё корабль, когда здоровье придёт в норму, и Пайк повеселел — тем более он собрал вокруг себя костяк из молодёжи, из которой вполне можно было сколотить новую команду.   
  
Гейла радовала его одним своим присутствием и была самым надёжным человеком в его окружении. Иногда Пайку казалось, что даже адмиралу Маркусу он не склонен так доверять, как Гейле. По сути, Гейла незаметно переквалифицировалась в его секретаря: она всегда знала, когда и где Пайк должен появиться, помогала с документацией, ненавязчиво предлагала свою помощь в бытовом плане вроде того же массажа, кофе или уборки по дому, с которой Пайк смог самостоятельно справляться не скоро.  
  
Но в одно не очень прекрасное утро Гейла, запыхавшись, влетела в его кабинет и, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, начала рассказывать про то, что командованию пришёл отчёт коммандера Спока — ещё точно неизвестно, о чём конкретно там говорится, но Гейла услышала слова «Нарушение первой директивы».  
  
Пайк сразу почувствовал неладное, и интуиция его не обманула — Кирк действительно натворил дел. «Энтерпрайз» был отозван из миссии, адмирал Маркус созвал административное слушание, не позвав туда Пайка… Обстановка накалялась с каждым часом, и в итоге на прилетевшего — и, в общем-то, не такого уж виноватого (спасал Спока, преданный идиот) — Кирка Пайк просто-напросто наорал.  
  
В конечном итоге отстоять Кирка у Маркуса удалось настолько, что Пайку разрешили сделать его своим старшим помощником. Спока и Ухуру перевели на USS «Брэдбери», а Гейлу Пайк назначил начальником связи.  
  
Но потом был взорван архив Звёздного флота, Пайка в срочном порядке вызвали на секретное совещание, и туда прилетел алчущий мести Джон Харрисон. Затем — ранение и темнота.  
  


***

  
  
Первое, что Пайк почувствовал, приходя в себя, — кто-то держал его за руку. Медленно открыв глаза — веки были будто налиты свинцом, — он увидел скрючившуюся на больничном стуле спящую Гейлу. Она нежно стискивала пальцами его ладонь, и Пайк улыбнулся засохшими губами. Кожа на губах сразу потрескалась, причиняя небольшую, но отрезвляющую боль. Пайк вспомнил, как нужно шевелиться, и немного двинул рукой.  
  
— Адмирал Пайк, сэр? — сонно спросила Гейла, тут же просыпаясь, и попыталась незаметно отпустить его руку, но Пайк сжал наливающиеся силой пальцы и твёрдо сказал:  
  
— Кристофер, Гейла. Теперь — Кристофер.  
  
Гейла растерянно заулыбалась, и Пайк почувствовал, как что-то внутри него стремительно теплеет, расцветая всеми оттенками радуги.  
  
— Привет, Кристофер, — неуверенно произнесла Гейла, окончательно смутилась и нажала на кнопку вызова медперсонала.  
  
В следующие минут сорок Пайка расспрашивали о самочувствии, обрабатывали, разминали и заставляли шевелить всеми частями тела, пока наконец не прибыл доктор Маккой.  
  
— Ну, как тут поживает мой любимый пациент? — ворчливо поздоровался он.  
  
— Снова причиняю вам неудобство, дражайший доктор, — рассмеялся Пайк, — вот, видите, едва не умер. Позвольте узнать, каким же чудом я спасся на этот раз? Ранение же вроде как было достаточно серьёзным?  
  
Маккоя Пайк любил прежде всего за то, что тот ненавидел темнить и увиливать от прямых вопросов своих пациентов. Такого первоклассного специалиста, как он, было ещё поискать, но врач с золотыми руками и непоколебимостью моральных принципов ценен вдвойне.  
  
Вот и сейчас Маккой нахмурился и серьёзно сказал:  
  
— Не вижу поводов для смеха, адмирал Пайк. Да, вы действительно едва не умерли на операционном столе, и, так как капитан Кирк велел «Энтерпрайз» мчаться в рейд мщения за вас, я поместил вас в криокапсулу…  
  
От дальнейшего рассказа Маккоя Пайку даже захотелось вернуться в криостазис, потому как произошедшее было совершенно, абсолютно невероятно. Смерть и чудесное воскрешение Кирка; почти волшебные свойства крови Джона Харрисона, оказавшегося ни много ни мало трёхсотлетним сверхчеловеком из далёкого прошлого; его собственное спасение… Причём, как Пайк понял, Маккой в считанные часы синтезировал вакцину из крови Хана, но о своих заслугах упомянул лишь вскользь, зато красочно описал поединок Хана и Спока, якобы чуть не убившего «единственную надежду на излечение своих командиров».  
  
— Это не научная фантастика, адмирал, — заметил Маккой, увидев выражение удивления и ужаса на лице Пайка, — это реальность, в которой я прожил почти неделю и срочно требую увольнительную для всего экипажа, пока мы с ума не сошли с этими вашими суперлюдьми и прочими приключениями. Мы всего лишь люди, а не роботы, прошу заметить.  
  
— Попроси Гейлу составить приказ о недельном отпуске для «Энтерпрайз», — пробуя первые нотки командного тона, распорядился Пайк, вставая с постели.  
  
Его всё ещё слегка шатало, но это, скорее всего, было следствием того, что он питался внутривенно. Жутко хотелось кофе.  
  
— Ваша помощница мнётся в коридоре, — понимающе хмыкнул Маккой. — Влетела бы сюда резвой ланью, но уважает приказ старших по званию не входить. Позвать её?  
  
— Да… То есть нет, — спохватился Пайк, — я пока оденусь и соберусь, а она пусть сходит за кофе. Скажите, что она знает, за каким.  
  


***

  
  
После очередного вынужденного пребывания в госпитале Пайк неожиданно почувствовал себя бодрым, свежим и отдохнувшим, а потому с новыми силами взялся за реорганизацию Высшего Командования Звёздного Флота, практически в полном составе ходившего под начальством адмирала Маркуса. Чистка в рядах отнимала время, но Пайк не хотел повторения инцидента с Ханом, а потому подошёл к вопросу со всей свойственной ему дотошностью.  
  
Привыкшие быть на государственном довольствии и основательно зажравшиеся адмиралы показывали различные стратегии защиты: одни пытались бежать, как крысы с тонущего корабля, другие свидетельствовали против виновных, надеясь, что за это оправдают их самих, третьи пытались ставить условия… Но Пайк не давал поблажек никому.  
  
В эти дни они с Гейлой виделись урывками — Гейла в основном занималась организационной стороной всех вопросов и готовила документацию, Пайк постоянно с кем-то говорил, куда-то ездил, что-то устраивал… Все эти дни он буквально жил в офисе, потому что после тяжёлого дня приезжал туда, чтобы разобраться с бумагами касательно судебных процессов, которые вёл, и отключался прямо на кресле, откуда его полусонного переводила на диван в приёмной Гейла. Она даже принесла откуда-то мягкий тёплый плед, и Пайк каждое утро просыпался без ботинок и мундира, немного ошарашенно глядя на свежий комплект формы и завтрак — круассаны с его любимым капучино.  
  
Гейла заботилась о нём настолько, насколько могла в этой круговерти. Кирк и Спок помогали Пайку, как наиболее надёжные соратники, и вскоре у бесконечной, казалось бы, чистки наметился конец. Когда весь командный состав был укомплектован достойными людьми, Пайк взялся за оформление для «Энтерпрайз» пятилетней миссии — о ней его горячо просил Кирк, который ещё больше горел желанием доказать, что носит звание капитана Звёздного флота заслуженно и не повторит ошибки с Первой директивой. Пайк ему верил слабо, но предпочёл посмотреть на свои сомнения сквозь пальцы и дать Кирку ещё один шанс, потому что если не сыну Джорджа Кирка, тогда кому?  
  
И вот, спустя почти полгода после того, как он впервые попросил Гейлу звать его Кристофером, вечером перед предстоящим выходным Пайк закрыл кабинет и спросил у собирающейся домой Гейлы:  
  
— Кадет Петровская, не составите ли мне компанию?  
  
Гейла обернулась и в лёгком недоумении посмотрела на него, но через несколько секунд поняла просьбу и ответила:  
  
— Разумеется, профессор Пайк, а куда мы пойдём?  
  
— Увидите, — усмехнулся Пайк и взял Гейлу за руку, чувствуя себя разом на двадцать лет моложе.   
  


***

  
  
Когда они зашли в первый же магазин продуктов, Гейла заговорщицки улыбнулась, но ничего не сказала. Пайк привычно выбирал необходимое, следуя списку в своей голове, расплачивался и переходил в магазин следующей специфики: мясо, овощи и фрукты, кондитерский… Наконец всё, что было запланировано Пайком, соблазнительно пахло в огромных пакетах, и они направились к нему домой.  
  
— Не знала, что вы питаете слабость к нереплицированной пище, сэр, — заметила Гейла, когда они поднимались на лифте в квартиру Пайка.  
  
— Не столько к самой пище, сколько к процессу её приготовления, — ответил Пайк. — И можешь считать мундир условностью. Давай всё же обращаться друг к другу по именам, Гейла.  
  
— Я помню, Кристофер, просто академическую привычку сложно вытравить, — виновато улыбнулась Гейла.  
  
Кухня, как и квартира, у Кристофера была небольшая, но им двоим места хватало вполне. Оставив продукты там, Кристофер отправился переодеваться в домашнее, а вернувшись, удивлённо посмотрел на Гейлу, также сменившую официальный костюм на аккуратное чёрное платье в крупный молочно-белый цветок.  
  
— И давно ты носишь с собой сменную одежду, Гейла? — спросил Кристофер, не скрывая своего восхищения.  
  
— С тех пор, как приходилось ночевать на соседнем с тобой диване в приёмной, — немного смущённо, но уверенно ответила Гейла. — Тяжёлые времена требуют тяжёлых решений. Что мы будем готовить?  
  
Вопрос Кристоферу нравился — видно было, что Гейла заинтересована перспективой провести на кухне достаточное долгое время.  
  
— Свинину с коньяком и яблоками и шоколадное фондю, — сказал он.  
  
— Звучит вкусно, — согласилась Гейла и сняла с крючка фартук, парный тому, что предназначался Кристоферу. — Итак, начнём?  
  
— С удовольствием, — Кристофер начал заглядывать в многочисленные шкафчики и извлекать оттуда недостающие ингредиенты.  
  
Гейла разобрала пакеты и отложила в сторону шоколад.  
  
— Сливки тоже нужны для фондю, — подсказал ей Кристофер и достал последнее — ликёр и коньяк.  
  
— М-м, алкоголь? — Гейла заинтересованно погладила этикетку ликёра.  
  
— Как составляющее блюд, — пояснил Кристофер, — вносит неповторимую нотку очарования во многие рецепты.  
  
— Или тысяча и один способ галантно напоить девушку, — рассмеялась Гейла и взялась за яблоки.  
  
Готовить романтический ужин в четыре руки — простая задача, особенно если наслаждаться процессом так, как наслаждался Кристофер. Занимаясь подготовкой свинины к обжарке, он любовался между делом, как красиво смотрятся в зелёных руках Гейлы красные яблоки, как она таинственно улыбается, нарезая их.  
  
Под бодрое потрескивание поджаривающегося мяса Кристофер принялся за лук и перец.  
  
— А дальше с яблоками что делать? — спросила Гейла, опустив взгляд на его руки, умело управляющиеся с ножом.  
  
— Заливай их коньяком, скоро пригодятся, — скомандовал Кристофер и, закончив с нарезкой, добавил её к мясу.  
  
Кухня постепенно наполнялась ароматами дорогого алкоголя и вкусного ужина. Кристофер занимался свининой, пока Гейла неторопливо ломала шоколад. И только усилием воли и с помощью мысленного обещания самому себе попросить об этом позже, Кристофер заставлял себя не говорить Гейле о своём желании съесть несколько кусочков из её изящных рук.  
  
Наконец свинина была оставлена томиться под крышкой, и Кристофер достал набор для фондю.  
  
— Невероятно, — рассмеялась Гейла, — для этого блюда существует свой отдельный ритуал?  
  
— В этом его уникальность, — Кристофер зажёг свечу под керамическим котелком и добавил к шоколаду сливки и ликёр, — фондю требует особенного подхода и идеальных условий, зато, если обеспечить их, десерта изысканнее не найти.  
  
Затем Кристофер нарезал фрукты и сервировал свинину, а для аккомпанемента к ней извлёк из бара бутылку белого вина.  
  
— Кристофер, вы волшебник, — заявила Гейла, оглядывая великолепный ужин, приготовленный буквально за каких-нибудь двадцать минут, — оказывается, капитаны Звёздного флота мастера на все руки.  
  
— Не буду ручаться за остальных, но благодарю за комплимент, — учтиво сказал Кристофер и отодвинул для Гейлы стул, — присаживайся. Приятного аппетита!  
  
Гейла, немного растерявшаяся от столь джентльменского поведения, села и, высказав ответное пожелание относительно аппетита Кристофера, приступила к свинине.  
  
Кристофер не помнил, когда последний раз использовал свои кулинарные таланты для свиданий — кажется, это было ещё до назначения его капитаном — очень и очень давно, годы назад. Но сейчас ему почему-то думалось, что на самом деле только вчера. Потому что Гейла, сидящая напротив, настолько искренне наслаждалась и восхищалась его фирменной «быстрой» свининой, что приятное тепло гордости и благодарности разливалось в его груди.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь ела что-то настолько вкусное, — наконец призналась Гейла.  
  
— В таком случае, наверное, стоит попробовать и фондю? — тщательно выдерживая градус дружелюбной иронии, спросил Кристофер.  
  
— Да, но… — Гейла слегка замялась. — Вы покажете мне, как правильно пользоваться приборами для него?  
  
«Ах ты, негодница», — восхищённо подумал Кристофер, но не подал вида, что разгадал преступные намерения Гейлы. Вместо этого он взял вилочку и, наколов на неё кусочек яблока, обмакнул в шоколад, а потом над ладонью поднёс к губам Гейлы.  
  
Яблоко сочно хрустнуло из-под шоколада, и Гейла зажмурилась от удовольствия, а потом открыла враз потемневшие глаза и взяла в руки ладонь Кристофера — на его пальцах осталось несколько крупных капель шоколада. Гейла усмехнулась и нарочито медленно слизнула их, не отводя глаз от лица Кристофера.  
  
На её губах остались потёки, которые Гейла не спешила облизывать, поэтому Кристофер рывком встал, помог Гейле подняться и прижал её поясницей к столешнице, сцеловывая шоколад и проникая языком в рот. Гейла застонала, прильнув к Кристоферу всем телом, и это напомнило ему об осторожности.  
  
— Гейла, спальня, — сказал он между поцелуями, чувствуя, как от феромонов теряющей контроль Гейлы затуманивается разум.  
  
Гейла моргнула пару раз, потом кивнула и последовала за Кристофером, по дороге снимающим домашнюю рубашку.  
  
В прилегающей к спальне ванной комнате в шкафчике у Кристофера хранились ампулы для гипошприца с антиферомоновой сывороткой, которая предотвращала действие орионских феромонов. Кристофер когда-то встречался с орионкой, да и еженедельные инъекции после общения с особенно настойчивыми кадетами никто не отменял, поэтому свою дозу Кристофер знал и вколол её без колебаний.  
  
Мысли сразу же прояснились, и Кристофер вернулся в спальню к Гейле. Та лежала на залитом бледным электрическим светом уличных фонарей покрывале. Кожа её казалась почти чёрной, губы влажно блестели в бликах света. Кристофер быстро сбросил брюки вместе с трусами, забрался на кровать и навис над Гейлой, рассматривая её — и любуясь.  
  
— Ты так красива, — прошептал он, гладя замершую Гейлу по щеке, — так невероятно красива.  
  
Гейла глубоко и размеренно дышала, приоткрыв губы. Кристофер наклонился и аккуратно сжал зубами нижнюю, чуть оттянув её, а потом прихватил своими губами и нежно всосал. Гейла едва слышно ахнула — запах её дыхания, шоколад и неповторимый собственный аромат опьянили его, и Кристофер склонился ещё ниже, проникая языком в её рот. Его пальцы неторопливо перебирали рыжие волосы Гейлы.  
  
— Непривычно, — сказала она, тяжело дыша после поцелуя. — Обычно слишком страстно и быстро.  
  
— Наслаждайся, — прошептал Кристофер, проведя кончиком носа по краю её уха, и начал медленно спускаться поцелуями по изгибу шеи.  
  
Кожа Гейлы, тёплая и бархатно-гладкая, упруго сминалась под его губами. Кристофер проскользил пальцами по её рёбрам — Гейла задрожала от лёгкой щекотки — и оставил пятно засоса под её левой грудью, так, что Гейла коротко простонала и впилась пальцами в его плечи. Его ладони скользнули ниже, и, обведя большими пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки, Кристофер зацепил ими трусики Гейлы и потянул их вниз.  
  
Гейла приподнялась и чуть качнула бёдрами, позволяя снять трусики окончательно. Кристофер выпрямился, отложив их в сторону, и с нежностью поцеловал её колено. Гейла затаила дыхание, когда Кристофер раздвинул её ноги и начал покрывать лёгкими поцелуями-пощипываниями внутреннюю сторону её бедра.  
  
Гейла изнывала от нетерпения — её орионская природа брала своё, и Кристофер чувствовал, как густо пахнет в комнате её немой призыв, но продолжал делать по-своему. Удобно ухватив Гейлу под ягодицы, Кристофер пощекотал кончиком языка нежные складки её половых губ, а потом припал губами к клитору. Гейла выгнулась, с наслаждением застонав, и запустила пальцы в волосы Кристофера, вжимая его в себя. Поддавшись ей, Кристофер ласкал её клитор, то посасывая, то лишь дразня его кончиком языка, но потом опустился чуть ниже и настойчиво надавил языком на половые губы, проскальзывая в образовавшуюся щель.  
  
Гейлу буквально подкинуло на кровати, когда Кристофер начал безжалостно орудовать в ней языком, будто поршнем, изредка прерываясь и с нажимом вылизывая половые губы. Она беспомощно хваталась за покрывало, вскрикивая на особенно удачных движениях, и металась по кровати, сдерживаемая только руками Кристофера, крепко сжимающими её ягодицы. Наконец Гейла напряглась всем телом, сжимая бёдра, и обмякла, истекая вязкой солоноватой жидкостью на язык Кристофера, с готовностью её собравший.  
  
— Oh gospody bozhe, — прошептала Гейла по-русски, и Кристофер улыбнулся, облизываясь.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, снова аккуратно нависая над Гейлой и поглаживая чувствительное местечко на её левом боку.  
  
Гейла хрипловато рассмеялась и потянулась за поцелуем, обвивая руками шею Кристофера.  
  
— Это было невероятно, — сказала она и опустила руку, нащупывая член Кристофера и легко сжимая его.  
  
Кристофер выдохнул, сжав зубы, — прикосновение молнией отдалось по всему телу. Он не занимался ни с кем сексом уже очень давно, и воздержание дало о себе знать.  
  
Гейла поцеловала руку, на которую он опирался, и приподнялась, жарко вылизывая его шею и притягивая за плечи на себя, принуждая опуститься.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Кристофер, — шептала она, щекоча воспалённую от жара кожу своим дыханием, — пожалуйста.  
  
И он сдался — помогая себе рукой, Кристофер вошёл в горячее влагалище, туго принявшее его, одним толчком бёдер. Гейла сладко вскрикнула, обнимая его за спину, и вскинулась ему навстречу — желанная, прекрасная, идеальная. Кристофер любовно огладил её бедро и забросил ногу себе на поясницу, открывая ещё больше, а потом толкнулся сильнее, проникая глубже, и впился поцелуем в её плечо.  
  
Гейла постанывала в такт его движениям, стремясь навстречу, заставляя Кристофера буквально вколачивать её в кровать, вбиваясь грубее, — и это нравилось им обоим до безумия. Они будто отпустили себя, отдавшись горячечному порыву, и Кристофер с оттяжкой буквально трахал её, пока Гейла не сжалась судорожно на его члене, снова с криком кончая, и не потянула его за собой. Кристофер едва успел выйти и сжать руку на члене, как сперма выстрелила из него.  
  
Дрожа от перенесённого оргазма, Кристофер рухнул на постель рядом с Гейлой и лежал без движения до тех пор, когда перед глазами не прекратили плясать чёрно-белые точки.  
  
Гейла повернулась и легла ему под бок, уложив голову на его плечо.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Кристофер, — серьёзно сказала она, вглядываясь в его лицо сквозь ночную темноту, — я люблю тебя.  
  
Кристофер приподнялся и поцеловал Гейлу, медленно и вдумчиво, как ему нравилось целовать после секса, а потом в том же тоне ответил:  
  
— Я знаю, Гейла. И я тебя тоже.  
  
Гейла счастливо вздохнула и уткнулась ему в грудь, а Кристофер, гладя её по волосам, думал о том, как же странно порой складываются человеческие судьбы.  
  
Ведь каждая история мимолётной страсти — или невероятной любви, как у них, — может начаться с обыкновенной просьбы или рукопожатия, простого, как и всё гениальное в этом мире.  
  
А всякая любовь — гениальна.


End file.
